


the report card

by kaorunanjo



Series: burn for you (the five times cherry lit joe's things on fire, and the one time he didn't) [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, High School, Listen Just Let Me Have This Okay?, M/M, POV Kojiro, Pyro!Cherry, Sometimes Arson is the Best Way to Tell Your Best Friend You Love Them, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorunanjo/pseuds/kaorunanjo
Summary: "Average." Joe stares mournfully down at his mid-semester report card. Across the park, someone whoops in excitement, and he glances up in time to see Adam soaring effortlessly past the lip of a half-pipe. He frowns at the paper in his hand. "Yeah, average sounds about right."Cherry, stretched out on the grass at his feet, blinks open a single golden eye. "What are you whining about?
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: burn for you (the five times cherry lit joe's things on fire, and the one time he didn't) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218215
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117
Collections: Pyro!Cherry





	the report card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumbling_into_chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbling_into_chaos/gifts).



> Pyro!Cherry started out as a throwaway line in Sugar on Your Tongue, and then a recurring joke in a discord server, and now here we are. But I swear there's tenderness, and longing, and a slow burn (no pun intended) love story in this series in addition to the recurring theme of "Cherry _really_ liked to light stuff on fire as a teen."
> 
> I'll be updating the series, [burn for you (the five times cherry lit joe's things on fire, and the one time he didn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218215) every few days! Subscribe to the series — not this fic — for updates!

"Average." Joe stares mournfully down at his mid-semester report card. Across the park, someone whoops in excitement, and he glances up in time to see Adam soaring effortlessly past the lip of a half-pipe. He frowns at the paper in his hand. "Yeah, average sounds about right." 

Cherry, stretched out on the grass at his feet, blinks open a single golden eye. "What are you whining about?

Joe just sighs forlornly. 

"It's one class, moron. And don't you want to be a chef? You don't need to know the history of the Edo period to make spaghetti."

"That's true," Joe considers hopefully for a minute, but his lip turns down again as he sighs, "still, avera—"

Cherry sits up with a frustrated huff, and the quick flick of his lighter's lid is Joe's only warning before the paper in front of him dissolves in a ripple of heat and smoke. He drops the smoldering corner with a yelp. "Cherry, what the fuck!" 

"What?" his friend offers an unrepentant shrug. Joe continues to stare at him incredulously until he explains, in the same patient voice Joe uses with his sisters, "it was upsetting you, so I burned it," as though that somehow settled the matter. "Besides, you're not. Average or whatever."

And Joe blinks. Because Cherry doesn't do compliments and he definitely doesn't do flattery. Which means...

"No?" an obnoxious smile spreads across Joe's face. "What am I then—" Cherry groans with regret, "—exceptional maybe?"

"Exceptionally aggravating," Cherry mutters. "Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep." But as he settles back down against the grass, Joe sees his best friend's mouth curve into a fond smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I am feeling so nervous about posting this series! Like, what if the concept too out there? Anyway, kudos or comments are especially appreciated this time! 
> 
> If you have a suggestion or a request for future story, let me know, or come say hello on [Tumblr](https://kaorunanjo.tumblr.com/post/646750789009817600/the-report-card-sk8-the-infinity-archive-of-our) or [Twitter (sometimes NSFW)](https://twitter.com/kaorunanjo/status/1375540637076963331)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Burning Pile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30222591) by [Zoodan21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoodan21/pseuds/Zoodan21)




End file.
